


阿瓦隆之庭I·暗夜之章

by RavenaboveStreetlight



Series: 苍白的离歌 [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Gen, 不那么重要的角色就不列在characters里面了
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenaboveStreetlight/pseuds/RavenaboveStreetlight
Summary: 前承《斯旺西之影》关于斯蒂芬（安德雷斯）在伦蒂尼恩开始他新的生活后，他保护人的课程与他认识的其他人
Series: 苍白的离歌 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968388





	阿瓦隆之庭I·暗夜之章

公元1405年，12月19日——  
  
天空深灰，草木由此显得格外黑暗，安德雷斯站在庭中，沉闷地盯着明显是人工开凿的形状规整的水池。刻意安排的石块高出水面，其中一块雕成了天鹅的样子，弯曲脖颈、折叠羽翼，好像安静地浮在湖上，安德雷斯想在温暖的季节可能会有野生的天鹅围绕着这只巨大冰冷的同类打转，此刻天气寒冷，所以会迁徙的它们都飞走了，它只能与其他石块作伴。  
  
安德雷斯并非只有石块作伴，凡人的武士面无表情地紧跟着他，他猜想那两人交替休息来保证他们总有至少一个人在他旁边有充足的体力的精神，不然他无法理解应该在夜晚安睡的凡人怎么才能一直追在他左右，但这份精神并不应用于和他说话、也不回应他尝试做的任何动作，甚至也不在乎他对环境做什么不危害他自己的动作。由于对他的亲长气愤无比，安德雷斯曾经捡起石子砸进水里、捶打树木、回到那个暂住的房间把桌椅都踢翻在地，最后却只能自己无趣地、默默地再把那些家具都扶起来。他想倾诉对利弗尔那可恶决定的不满，然而他们不仅不聆听，而且显然连聆听的假装也懒得一作。  
  
他气得想要甩开他们溜走，以向其实看不见这里发生的一切的利弗尔证明 _他们根本不能看好他的周全。_ 为此他用上了这些年他学到的一切声东击西然后自己潜行的伎俩，甚至调动他的血操作了周围的阴影，试图让卫士们疑神疑鬼、注意分散而不能发现他溜走；但是无论在哪个他自以为不错的空当，他们都毫无预想中焦头烂额四处乱转的模样，始终良好地保持与他的距离、目视着他的方位。  
  
安德雷斯挥挥手，让他那淘气游戏不成功的工具回归到自然的层层暗影之中，注视着夜风中显得近乎黑色的天鹅，全无生理需要地叹了口气。  
  
村里的人曾经讲，停驻的天鹅可以化作少女，如果有人捡走她们的羽衣，就可以娶她们作妻子，但即使过去多年、生儿育女，她们终会拿回自己的羽衣、变回飞鸟、远远地离去。自从利弗尔告诉他天鹅少女并不存在之后，安德雷斯对这故事就没有了兴致，如今反而怀念起他缺少见识的、娶不到老婆而只能幻想鸟儿变成老婆的同村村民来了。他甚至顺着那故事胡思乱想： _天鹅少女懂得人类的话吗？在她被迫当人类的妻子的时候，她会新奇地探索人们的生活，还是从始至终都迫不及待地要逃离人类呢？_  
  
“你在想什么？”有个池水一般的声音说。  
  
在那一时刻，即使出现一个面目像猴子、身材像青蛙的人，但凡他或者她能说一句听得懂的话，在安德雷斯眼里都会光辉四射；更何况当安德雷斯转过头时，实际看见的同类有着极为可亲的美丽，他宽肩细腰、高挑健美、乌黑长发恰好垂肩，面貌带有一种异域的细腻特点，看起来既年轻得不会让人心生面对长者的拘谨、又足够成熟而不至于被下意识当做稚气未脱的少年。  
  
“我在想我的家乡，”安德雷斯说，由于听者的出现而不自觉地话中带上了情绪，“它离这里很远，我第一次离开这么远。我的亲长把我带到这里，自己又急着走了，我在这里连可以说句话的人都没有，我父亲教过我一点法语，我的亲长又帮我提升了它，说是总有一天生意上会很有用，那一天还没来，我却先到了一个人们既不讲我的话也不讲法国人的话的地方。”  
  
“王宫里的人们倒是讲法语的，你想去看看国王和王子们的生活吗？”  
  
“不想，”安德雷斯缓缓摇头，“我的亲长给我讲过够多国王和王子的事了，还有宫里的裁缝车夫厨师扫地女仆……我小时候觉得这些村里没有的事很好玩，现在我却宁可有个人来和我讲些像是村里会讲的蠢话。”  
  
“啊，例如说脱下了羽毛就会变成女人的天鹅？”  
  
安德雷斯讶异地看着他：“你怎么知道我在想什么？”  
  
“这里的人们把你的家乡称为‘天鹅海’，一向流传许多关于天鹅的动人传说，”年轻人的俊美由于笑意而更显迷人，“我有好一段时候没亲自去那里了，时常希望有人能更新一下我所知的旧闻。”  
  
这让安德雷斯兴致高了起来，他从伦蒂尼恩茫然的外乡人恢复到对自家了如指掌的当地人，滔滔不绝地介绍起来，仿佛自己可以引领着对方走过他每夜走遍的土地，告诉他尼斯河上今年捞了多少鱼，补充餐桌的母亲和孩子们去捡牡蛎捡到了怎样少见的大螃蟹空壳，几个人又粗心大意把什么东西掉进塔威河而捶胸顿足、安德雷斯悄悄去把它捡起来在晚上放到他们门口、第二天便能在人们闲言碎语中听到他们赞美友善的阴影的灵……他甚至再次撩起了周边的阴影，变化它们的形状和动态来配合他自己，并享受年轻人的击掌和肯定，直到他差不多出尽了一整天没人能说话的怨气。可惜时间过得太快，今夜已经有些晚了，即使他此刻才想到他还没有对新环境仔细做一番打量，也不可能再悠闲地在街上游荡一圈观察伦蒂尼恩，但当年轻人邀请安德雷斯去他的住处，安德雷斯即刻便欣喜地接受了。

他看起来住在一座高耸的塔楼，门口有人把守、内里也有人巡行，不过那些人都尊敬地让他们通行；让安德雷斯尤为高兴的是，年轻人很快把他带到塔楼的地下而不是楼上，手提着奇妙的发光物体带他走过了配置不同的昏暗的地下室。  
  
“我喜欢这里，像我在家的时候一样，”他在一间有稻草的地下室说，“要是我可以住在这里就好了。”  
  
“如此便好，”年轻人说，“你今天就可以在这里过一个白天，我会让他们把你的行李拿来。”  
  
“可是我却不能自己做决定，”安德雷斯遗憾地摇了摇头，“我的亲长把我送过来时，说我还要见阿瓦隆之庭的主人、等着他安排，他还派了两个非常无聊的——”他转过头，却没有看见之前走到哪跟到哪、他竭尽全力未能甩掉的卫士，“——糟糕，我太高兴，把他们忘了。”  
  
“无事，你已经见过了，而我已经让他们退下、并且同意你住在这里了。”  
  
安德雷斯惊讶地望向招待他的人，惊疑没来得及出口就被他自己解答。 _他早该想到的_ ，如果不是因为利弗尔给出了信息，为什么会有一个陌生人一见到他就自信地知道该同他讲什么话、知道 _他从哪里来_ ？是他自己一有了机会就开始不停说话，根本忘了思考陌生人的身份和目的。  
  
“很高兴认识您……”他回忆着利弗尔所讲的故事，单膝跪下，不太流畅地说，“尊贵的……殿下？”  
  
阿瓦隆之庭的主人双手背后、身体微倾，而他微笑的价值就不亚于一个支撑的拥抱，“我也很愉快了解你，我的被保护人。虽不能由利弗尔为我们做正式的引见，我们如今也认识了。你给了我许多故事，也让我讲一个你还不曾听过、但有权了解的。”  
  
安德雷斯正有些纳闷什么叫他 _有权了解_ 的故事，却听密特拉叙述道：

“从前，有一位名叫艾洛典的血族，深爱他的亲长与兄弟姐妹，然而，他又不喜欢看见他的兄长终日想在他亲长的背后捅上一刀、他的妹妹想抢夺他兄长的财产和领地、他的姐姐不断向他的亲长讲着他和弟弟的坏话、他的弟弟到处播散流言抢夺姐妹和兄长的功劳……出于对这些事的厌恶，他离开了家门、去到遥远的地方。  
  
“对见到的每个人，他都称自己是‘快乐的人’；他去结交那些当面和背后说的话都一致的人、他培养专门找来的喜爱的孩子、把居住的环境也打造成自己所偏好的，听到每个人都叫他‘快乐的人’、看见自己新家生活中的一切都符合计划，他感到非常满意。  
  
“但有一夜，他听说了来自远方的消息。他的妹妹终于把他的兄长杀害了、他的弟弟和姐姐正打得不可开交，而他的亲长还正教唆着妹妹、在弟弟和姐姐之间增加矛盾……此时‘快乐的人’意识到，即使逃出了很远、即使过上了完全无关的生活，他还是艾洛典、他无法安于现在的生活，他唯一应该做的就是重新回到他的家中，无论结局怎样。  
  
“于是，他对近旁认识的人，分别说了些理由，说他要去寻找宝物、说他要去看望故人、说他要去旅行游玩，在他们都相信了他的理由之后，‘快乐的人’就了结了他的身份，走上了回家的路。”  
  
听到一半时安德雷斯已经目光呆滞，待密特拉说完后，他又觉得轻飘飘了起来，那是一种很不真实的感觉，仿佛故事与他一点关系也没有，尽管他心底明白它和他的关联，但利弗尔毕竟只是出门去了而已……只是暂时出门去了不是吗？等到他确认了他其他子嗣的情况，还会回来接安德雷斯。  
  
“ _艾洛典有自己的子嗣_ ，”他在那种轻飘飘的感觉里说，感觉自己置身于羊绒之中，声音是从外渗入的朦胧的风，“他为什么不把子嗣也带回家里呢？如果艾洛典有亲长和兄弟姐妹，他们也是那孩子血脉相连的亲族。”  
  
密特拉回答：“艾洛典想要保护他自己在子嗣心中的形象；他害怕子嗣知道‘快乐的人’是一场表演、知道他不仅并不快乐，而且还做过许多作为‘快乐的人’时曾经说过不好的事；他害怕他的子嗣震惊地发现‘我的亲长不是我所认识的模样；我的家庭也不是我喜欢的、希望拥有的家庭’；他害怕在一向信任他的孩子眼里看到失望和恐惧……”  
  
_可是我不在乎。_ 安德雷斯想， _我不在乎，我不会害怕他的，随便他过去叫什么名字吧，随便他从前是什么人吧，难道那会让他们一起度过的那么多年都变成假的吗？利弗尔应该给他一个证明他不会动摇的机会。利弗尔总是给人很多机会思考的……_  
  
_真的吗？_  
  
“……另一方面，他想保护他的子嗣，因为在他想来，那孩子属于‘快乐的人’，而不属于‘艾洛典’，他习惯的是别的环境，而不是艾洛典家里的，如果见面了，会被那些不曾认识的家人伤害。于是，艾洛典把他的子嗣托付给了另外的人，希望他未来仅作为‘快乐的人的子嗣’生活下去。”  
  
他翻来覆去地和他无知的子嗣说什么他只是要去看一看他其他的子嗣是否安全，然后回到了现在最危险的地方。安德雷斯想。  
  
“ _这只是一个故事_ ，对吗，殿下？”  
  
“这只是一个故事，”密特拉说，既不轻松，也没有笑。  
  
“我的亲长比艾洛典要明智。”他绝望地寻求希望；在内心深处他知道密特拉并不是在和他开一个巨大的玩笑什么的，利弗尔没有说过半句像是“等我回来时……”、“等这件事之后……”的话，相反一言一行都指向再也不会见面的意义，他忽视了它们，因为不愿意往那方向思考。  
  
“确实。你的亲长就会给自己起名利弗尔，而不是乔伊，在英格兰语里，‘利弗尔’就是‘离人’，换句话说，‘蒂莫西·利弗尔’一开始就是一个用来逃避的身份，他比‘快乐的人’更清楚逃避不能是无限的，当他用这名字对我们做自我介绍的时候，他就知道有一天要和我们告别，而他一旦告别了，就不会再回来。”  
  
“他还有许多事情没有告诉我。”安德雷斯恍惚地说。  
  
“他对你确实有责任未尽，因此他转交给我了；有一夜你会足以独当一面，那时你将自行决定去到何处、怎样生活，在那之前，你都会和我一起，正如你曾经和他一起。过去的事情已经过去，我们首先要讨论明天，在让你认识其他人之前，我们要给你想一个名字。”  
  
“不能直接告诉他们我叫做安德雷斯吗？”  
  
“不能，也不能告诉他们你之前轻易地就告诉了我的那些话：你是来自塔威河湾上的年轻人，年轻得还有许多凡人血亲在世、还对你出身的村子感情深厚，还有你的喜好、你的情绪。不，在我们第一次把你介绍出去的时候，我们只说一句话：你是勒森魃的蒂莫西·利弗尔的子嗣。直到随着时间推移，你对那里的情感冲淡、你的凡人家族变得陌生、那些信息不再是你的弱点的时候，你再考虑把它们公布出来。”  
  
“我……” _我应该不会在这里待那么久吧？_ 安德雷斯愣了愣，但没有说出口，密特拉把谈论的时间尺度一下拉到他没考虑的程度了，但他有什么能力为自己做出别的决定呢？  
  
他沉默地思索了一会儿，密特拉没有打扰他，只是在门口招人递来了盛在托盘上的杯子和烤制的肉串、平稳地放在了稻草堆上。  
  
“我想起一个像利弗尔那样的名字，”安德雷斯最后有了主意，“要用英格兰语来起，才能让其他人听懂吗？”  
  
“英格兰语都未必能让一部分市井凡人听懂，”密特拉回答，“如果只考虑我们的同类，除了不建议你用你故乡的语言，其他的都可行，即使是他们所不知道的语言，为了了解你，他们都会专门去追寻的。”  
  
“我想要叫作诺亚尔，”他说出了法语中的“黑暗”一词，“这可行吗？”

“诺亚尔，加上冠词放在后面吧，你可以叫做 _勒诺亚尔_ ，”密特拉没有评价他那明显的意图，“前面再加一个像蒂莫西那样的名。”  
  
“您能推荐一个名字吗？我想到都是村里的名字。”  
  
“那么就挑一个普通的拉丁名字吧，它们有着广泛的分布不易定位……斯蒂芬努斯，呼格是斯蒂芬，在人们之间谈到你的时候说‘斯蒂芬努斯’，而当面叫你‘斯蒂芬’。斯蒂芬努斯·勒诺亚尔，以后你将以此为名。”  
  
安德雷斯当然没什么意见，只要能够实现他那把“黑暗”放在名字里的目的，其他部分并不重要，于是这件事就这样定下了。密特拉继续同他交代下一夜的安排，然后道了晚安、回到更深处的内室，而他在安心地簇拥在旁的漆黑中躺下，小口地啃起了带有果香的切片烤肉，一切似乎都在变好，伦蒂尼恩并没有那么令人不知所措无依无靠……  
  
_发生的事情已经发生。离人已经离去了，他再也不会回来。_  
  
直到刚才为止，都仿佛隔着一层云雾的现实忽然变得无比接近。斯蒂芬·勒诺亚尔蜷缩在黑暗里，痛苦地意识到他并不会流泪，即使利弗尔不会在确认任何情况之后来找他、不会和他一起回家、不会在他等上几天之后就带来一切结束的好消息，他既不能抽泣颤抖，也不能辗转反侧；当黎明迫在眉睫时，睡意会如此沉重而自然，轻而易举地将他全副的意识淹没。


End file.
